This technology relates to a cartridge and a recording and reproducing apparatus. Specifically, the technology relates to a cartridge in which a disc-shaped recording medium is accommodated.
In related art, a cartridge which accommodates a plurality of disc-shaped recording media is known. Recording or reproducing of an information signal in the disc-shaped recording medium in this cartridge is performed by a recording and reproducing apparatus called a changer. The changer takes out a desired one of the plurality of disc-shaped recording media in a loaded cartridge and performs recording or reproducing of the information signal in the disc-shaped recording medium.
Technology for pressing one end of an optical disc with an elastic piece (self-lock spring) and regulating the optical disc in a reception position in a main body of a cartridge is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-108312. Further, preventing companion ejection in which other laser discs are ejected with the ejection of a predetermined optical disc by an extrusion lever and regulating rocking of other optical discs during reception are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-108312.